IBC's old comedies in the 70s and 80s turning 53rd
March 2, 2013 The Kapinoy network anniversary event proved very entertaining. IBC-13’s 53rd anniversary celebration held recently at the Broadcast City was indeed very entertaining. We enjoyed it so much and we believed the whole audience did too. Now as Komedya Funny, featuring the Manila Philharmonic Orchestra in a performance laced with comedy to your favorite Kapinoy programs. Also, the Aquino administration wants to privatized the Marcos-sequestered broadcast networks RPN and IBC. It was confirmed that RPN was sold by Solar Entertainment though the cable channel ETC on free TV, and IBC is now the number 3 position. The IBC's old top-rating comedies of the '70s and '80s has sitcom Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Bistek, Okay Ka, Fairy Ko!, CUTE (Call Us Two for Entertainment), gag show Sic O'Clock News, Kaluskos Musmos, Eh Kasi, Babae!, TVJ: Television's Jesters, Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw, Ang Manok Ni San Pedro, among others of the old comedy shows. Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon in the opening production number who recognized how much his former IBC sitcom Iskul Bukol has successfully defined a part of his career. Recognizing the role of Iskul Bukol, not only as an IBC sitcom but as the comedy that defined local TV series, was the driving force behind Komedya Funny. So when megastar Sharon Cuneta started cueing the opening of the musical, it was all entertainment from there. The rest of the guests followed suit to spell a memorable evening for IBC. Meanwhile, the TVJ, which has accompanied the biggest names in the local TV industry as well as some of the most respected foreign artists. Also in peformances include; Helen Gamboa surprised the audience as he plays a "musical instrument" for the first time, Chicks to Chicks reunion Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda of TODAS, former Sic O'Clock News cast Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada proved she can carry a live audience, Herbert Bautista of Bistek also expected into new real comedy bisket at this time for it, and Charito Solis and Alice Dixson of Okey Ka Fairy Ko! while Eh Kasi, Babae! stars of Bessie Badilla, Gloria Diaz, Janice Jurado, Tiya Pusit, Buboy Garovillo, Charlie Davao, Debbie Miller and the late Johnny Wilson together with Max Surban into a popular sitcom and Kaluskos Musmos are Imee Marcos and the diamond star Maricel Soriano. A comedy superstars are a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar and original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado at the performing to sing. Komedya Funny will be aired on March 2 at 10 p.m., of course, on IBC-13. Watch out for it on Kapinoy networks way of celebrating its 53rd year anniversary. The concert was taped as live at the Aliw Theater. "Comedy is a staple in IBC," Eric Canoy, the network's newest chairman, said in a speech. He cited as experts are sitcom Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks and Sic O'Clock News. Meanwhile on March 8, 2013, in celebration of IBC-13's 53rd anniversary Kapinoy, whose events that including former IBC talents and stars – Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon (Iskul Bukol), Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda (TODAS), actor Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin (Chicks to Chicks), Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada (Sic O'Clock News), Judy Ann Santos (Ula ang Batang Gubat) and megastar Sharon Cuneta (The Sharon Cuneta Show). As the grand opened in time, they will guest the stars (including singing champion Anja Aguilar, prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, Bryan Termulo and pop superstar and queen of theme song Angeline Quinto). Recently, IBC-13 won as the Best TV Station of the Year for the 11th Gawan Tanglaw Awards. The PCOO Secretary further informed us that on account of sound management, as IBC-13 continues to improve the network operations and the undisputed number 3 network in a dominance of the two leading TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Assisted in the improvement of the financial condition and the TV viewership ratings of IBC, which is home to the popular basketball with the NBA and PBA games. IBC-13 will continue planning to strengthen its homegrown programming and add to its strong roster of Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, NBA and PBA, and one such plan is for the reality show for a singing contest called Born to be a Star to be hosted by Viva's singing champion Anja Aguilar. Questioning about Philippine television, IBC show outside Viva-TV's broadcasting hours The follow up and now recently as the Kapinoy network represented IBC as the number 3 leading network with Kapinoy programming comprising the children's television programming with its flagship program KapinoyLand, top-of-the-hour news capsule IBC Headliners, flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13, and the home of NBA and PBA. A strong signal viewership in a dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. IBC-13 (as we call here in the Philippines) is a government sequestered network, which was acquired from the cronies of Fmr. Pres. Marcos, and it's glory days during the Martial Law era. Now, as the Kapinoy network with its innovative and creative core intact, for making IBC-13, the undisputed No.3 leading network in the country. Children's programming during daytime for kids with its flagship children's program KapinoyLand with Mr. Kapinoy and Baby Kapinoy, and the home of the NBA and PBA games. They now have the top-of-the-hour news capsule IBC Headliners, and its flagship news program Express Balita and Ronda Trese, so that they will fulfil the 30 minute requirement for members of the KBP (Kapisanan ng mga Broadcasters sa Pilipinas, Broadcaster's Association of the Philippines) along with iDMZ 891, the #1 dance music FM radio station in the Philippines. Viva's block time purchase of primetime hours on IBC-13 in the ratings game with IBC news program are products of the government network people while their sports news always feature the results of the NBA and PBA games shown that day, since they paying the IBC primetime slot and they are bidding for IBC's privatization including the record-breaking seasons of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is now with the country’s premier basketball tournament of Viva Sports to increase our advertising rates and the type of reaching the top and the ratings. Congratulations﻿ to PTV 4 for its successful ratification of the bicameral committee. RPN 9 and IBC 13 was sequestered by the Philippine government. RPN 9 is now with Solar Entertainment Corporation. The sequestered network owned by the Philippine government comparing PTV and IBC, when IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top as the Kapinoy network have the most facilities for the No.3 leading network network that the national TV landscape in audience viewership via AGB Nielsen Media Research and TNS Kantar Media. As long as it have not be sold because it's still up for privatized, IBC's top-of-the-hour news update IBC Headliners is the counterpart of Channel 2's News Patrol and Channel 7's Flash Report and flagship news program Express Balita and News Team 13, the administration first in Channel 13 while a children's television programs KapinoyLand. IBC is towards of the Kapinoy mass-based viewers would cater the Asian market (along with home to the NBA and PBA).